


He Showed Up On My Doorstep

by Huntress8611



Series: Padfoot & Prongs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter as Prongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: What exactly happened when Sirius ran away to the Potter's?





	

He woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He looked at the clock, and seeing that it was 1 am, he decided to let his parents deal with it, so he rolled over to go back to sleep. As he was drifting off, he heard a loud howl, a howl just like-

At that, he jumped out of his bed and bolted for the front door.

“Padfoot,” he breathed, rushing to the grim's side. He hugged the animangus, and he yelped. “Pads, what's wrong?” he asked, dragging him inside passed his parents, sitting on the floor next to him.

“Okay, either you change and tell me or I force you to change and figure it out for my self. You know I learned that spell,” said James, concerned for his friend.

Sirius, knowing that James wasn't bluffing, turned back. James heard his parents gasp, as he had forgotten they were there, and then pulled his injured friend into a hug. He then picked him up and laid him down on the couch.

James looked at his parents, who were opening their mouths to speak, and said, “Okay, I promise we'll answer all of your questions later, but Mum, could you grab the first aid kit? And dad, could you grab my wand and glasses?” his parents nodded, and soon came back with the stuff he asked for.

They once again gasped, this time in amazement, when they saw their son cast a perfect diagnostic charm. James could feel his parents eyes on him as he healed Sirius, casting spells and feeding him potions. He then recast the diagnostic spell, and seeing that everything was healed, picked up his friend and set him in his bed. He covered up Sirius, then sat on the edge of the bed, ready to explain everything to his parents.

“Okay,” James sighed, “What do you want to know first?”

His dad responded, “I’d like you to explain why your friend is an illegal animangus and how you knew that he was one.” James sighed, and said,

“Because I am too, so is Peter.”

“What on Earth could have possessed you to do that!” his mum yelled.

Sirius jumped to his defense with, “We did it to help a friend.”

“Okay,” said James' dad, “Could you please elaborate on that?”

“You remember me telling you that Remus is a werewolf, right?” his parents nodded, and he continued speaking. “He always came back hurt. So, Sirius and I researched ways to help. We stumbled across a section of a book saying that werewolf bites couldn't hurt animals, and by extension, transformed animangi.”

His parents gasped, finally understanding.

“How did you manage to become animangi all by yourselves, how long did it take, and what are you and Peter?” his mum asked.

“Lots of hard work, 3 years, and Peter's a rat, and I can show you what I am if you want?”

At his parents’ nods, he gestures for them to step back, and he set his wand on the nightstand, moving to the middle of the room. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and soon he started to morph into a stag, causing his parents to gasp again. He opened his eyes and walked over to Sirius, gracefully leaping onto the bed and folding hi sleds under him. He nudged at Sirius' hand with his head, making bleating noises.

“Oi, find some patience, Prongs, or I'm gonna start calling you Bambi again.” At that, Prongs instantly stilled, making Sirius chuckle as he reached up to pet the deer.

Prongs looked at his parents, then at Sirius and bleated. Sirius looked at Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and said, “He wants you to come over here. He also says to close your mouths before you catch flies. And before you ask, I can only understand him, Moony and Wormtail, not all animals. James actually found the spell for that.”

The Potters slowly walked over, and Mrs. Potter reached out a hand, resting it on the stag’s back, and Mr. Potter copied her actions.

Seeing their hesitancy, Prongs bleated at Padfoot, who said, “He wanted me to tell you he doesn't bite. I'm pretty sure he actually enjoys all of the attention.” The Potters sat on the bed and stroked the stag.

“Well, the nicknames make more sense now, at least,” said Mrs. Potter, breaking the silence

“Yeah,” said Sirius, “I guess they do.”

James turned to Sirius, letting out a series of bleats. “You should probably step back,” advised Sirius. James jumped off of the bed, changing in mid-air and landing as a person.

“Show-off,” said Sirius. 

“You'd do the same Padfoot,” said James.

“How has no one ever caught you?” asked Mr. Potter. 

Sirius looked at James, and said, “They already know everything, you may as well get the map.”

James walked to his trunk grabbed the invisibility cloak, and sat next to Sirius on the bed. He unfolded the cloak, and a large piece of parchment fell out. James tapped it with his wand and whispered the password “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” quietly do his parents couldn't hear it. He handed them the parchment, and their jaws dropped.

They watched the parchment as it filled up with words and pictures. James mom finally managed the words, “How did you do this?”

“I drew the map, Moony did the spell work, James found the passageways, and Peter helped us all,” answered Sirius.

“Wait,” said Mr. Potter, “so this, is a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is?”

“Yep,” said James, crawling into the bed next to Sirius and wrapping his arms around him.

“Can we answer the rest of your questions in the morning? We're both about to pass out.”

“Of course. Night James, night Sirius.” Then his parents left, shutting the door, and both of the boys went to sleep.

The next morning, James and Sirius woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Sirius was a little disoriented at first, but he calmed down when he saw James. The boys walked towards to dining room, and when Sirius hesitated, James grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

When they sat down, Sirius politely said, “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter.”

“Sirius,” sighed Mrs. Potter, “how many times do I have to tell you, it's mum and dad.”

“Sorry, mum,” said Sirius.

“That's better. Now, eat up.”

Once everyone had eaten, they all went into the living room. James and Sirius curled up together on the couch, and mum and dad sat in the two chairs.

“Alright, I'm glad you’re here,” said Mum, “but I would like to know why you showed up at 1 in the morning and injured. I'd also like James to tell me why he knew those spells.”

Sirius leaned into James, who pulled him into a hug. “I don't want to talk about it. Can I show you and you show them?” Sirius whispered into James' ear.

“Sure,” said James, nodding, and extracting the memory with his wand. He watched it, then showed his parents, who immediately said that Sirius was to stay here.

“To answer your other question, the one about the spells, let's just say that this isn't the first time that what you saw in that memory has happened. Also, there's the part about running around with a werewolf, quidditch accidents, and just regular injuries. Healing spells come in handy,” James told his parents.

“Okay, so that makes sense. I'm gonna take a guess and say that you two want to catch up, so you can go ahead and go back to James' room.”

Both boys got up and walked to James' room. When they got there, James sat on his bed and opened his arms while looking at Sirius, who sat on the bed and let James wrap his arms around him. They laid down, and when Mr. and Mrs. Potter came to check on them, they were fast asleep, James still holding Sirius.


End file.
